Cad Bane (Legends)/Bio
Cad Bane was a male Duros bounty hunter from the planet Duro who earned a reputation as the galaxy's deadliest, and most fearsome mercenary during the Clone Wars. Though he worked for a number of clients, his loyalty was ultimately to credits—and by extension, the highest bidder. Bane employed a variety of weapons and allies to ensure that he always got his pay, and he became the leader in his line of work after fellow bounty hunter Jango Fett perished in the opening battle of the war. One of the galaxy's most lethal, ruthless, fearsome, and deadly bounty hunters, Cad Bane earned the reputation of the foremost blaster-for-hire during the Clone Wars, filling the position that fellow mercenary Jango Fett vacated when he perished at the beginning of the conflict. Quintessentially cold, cruel, calculating, and capable in his line of work, Bane was unscrupulous and had much less moral content than his closest rival, Boba Fett; Bane ignored the morality of his work and often turned upon his own clients unless he was paid. His loyalty was ultimately to credits and therefore to the highest bidder who offered them. His usual rate was considerable, but so was his reputation, to the point that his quarries knew that nothing would stop him from capturing them. Bane regarded credits with the highest importance, and though he did not pass up the opportunity to demand more pay from his clients when one arose, he was very dedicated to his work if paid the right amount for it, taking on jobs that were considered to be tough, costly, dangerous, and even impossible. He was tirelessly patient, and it was said that he could not be stopped and would pursue his prey across the galaxy if necessary, no matter how dangerous the mission or the target; he even enjoyed difficult assignments. He was both respected and feared in his line of work,and he would not let anyone stand in his way. (Reference: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cad_bane) __TOC__ Battle vs. Tyber Zann (by Lt.Chard) Jabba's Palace, Tatooine Cad Bane walked down the dark tunnel to meet with Jabba the Hutt, he had a job for him. He didn't know what it was, but he had been promised a handsome reward. Bane walked into the Hutt's audience room, filled with performers and Bounty Hunters. Jabba sat on his throne, watching the performers with a great deal of joy. Bane walked up to Jabba "Achuta Cad Bane." the large Hutt said. "Hello Jabba, I hear you have job for me? "Mikiyuna Bolla". Jabba announced, no one dare stay and they all left. Jabba pressed a button on his throne and hologram of a white haired Human appeared infront of them. "Tyber Zann" the Hutt said. Bane looked at the hologram "The leader of the Zann Consortium what is it you want me to do?" "Crispo" Jabba said. "Simple enough, but to eliminate someone of his position I will be needing an advance of my considerable fee." Jabba not missing a beat raised his hand and a droid came forward with a brief case. Bane opened it and it was filled with gold credit ingots. "I'll be expecting the rest when the job is done." with that Bane turns to leave. On his ship Bane took off into space jumped into Hyperspace, to Ryloth. Over Ryloth Bane was scanning for transmissions, trying to pick up on the the Consortium movements hoping to locate Zann. Then he got something, a transmission from the Consortium second in command Urai Fen. "Tyber, I've learned the location an Black Market weapons cache on Hargeeva, it supposedly has warehouses full of Black Market weapons and Technology, such weapons could give the Consortium an edge over the Hutts and Black Sun." Then Tyber's voice came through the commincation "Interesting Urai, how did you come upon this information?" "The Dealers were supposed to make the sale to one of the Huut families, but meet with an...'unfortunate accidient' " "Hmmm, if there is indeed Black Market technology on Hargeeva, it's worth a look." "Should I send some men to investigate?" "No, Urai, I don't trust anyone else to this task, besides it could all turn out to be a wild Bantha chase, I can't spare to valuable resources on a potentially pointless mission. No this is a job for you and me, just like the old days." Zann cut the transmission. Bane smirked "Zann, you fool you just signed your own death certificate." Bane said and set his course for Hargeeva to wait for his prey. Hargeeva A Consortium shuttle landed on the surface of the planet while the Consortium's top three exited. "Tyber why did we have to bring her?" "What's the matter Fen? Worried I might try something?" Silri said in a mocking voice "Hardly, I'd kill you before you got the chance." "Stop it the both of you, you can kill each other later, I brought Silri for and extra set of eye. Now Urai where are these stock piles?" Urai pulled a a holo-projection of the area "If the Intel is correct, there are 3 warehouses containing the equipment we are looking for." "See aren't you glad I came now?" Silri said snidely to Urai. Tyber Stepped forward "We'll each check one, Silri you check the one to the East, I'll take the one on the North and Urai you can check the one to the West." Tyber said arming his gun. As Tyber set off he turned to his lieutenants "Keep in contact, if something goes wrong I want to know." "Tyber I don't approve of us splitting up, we should stick together." "Time is money Urai, this will go much faster if we each check one." he said not even turning to look back. Bane watched as the three split up, and Tyber made his way North. Taking his wrist computer Bane punched a few buttons "That should jam there communication." then he ran off after Zann. Zann trudged through the woods towards the ware house "This better be worth it." he muttered, then he thought he heard something behind him. Then he heard jets flare to life and cut out. Going for his gun he only pulled in partially before her heard a blaster charge. "Tyber Zann." Bane said "A bounty Hunter? Who sent you?" "A dead man doesn't need to know." "What if I offered to triple your pay." "I doubt you could." "Alright I tried." With that Zann vanished before Banes eyes. " A cloak?! Damn I didn't expect this." But not missing a beat he starts spraying the area with his flame thrower trying to flush Zann out, looking for movement in the smoke, then he hears a humming sound, the tell tail sign of a vibroblade. Zann slashes at Bane, but the seasoned bounty hunter manages to side steep him enough to avoid being cut open but still get's nasty cut on his side. Taking out his ice pick he lunges at the now de-cloaked crime lord. Zann however manages to grab Banes wrist and tries to slice the bounty hunter throat, but Bane grabs Zann wrist and headbutts him forcing him to lose his grip on Bane. Taking the opportunity he stab hin ice-pick into Zann's shoulder. "Ahhh Damn it." Zann shouts, pulling the pick out as Bane draws his Blasters. Bane starts fire his blasters at Zann, who activates his cloak again and runs into the woods. "You damn Duros!" Zann shouts as he makes a run towards the factory, Bane takes out a thermal detonator and throws it into the woods where he saw Zann's form dissapear into. Zann's cloak fades as the blast goes off and throws him to the ground. Taking out his communicator he starts running towards the factory. "Urai, I've been attack by a bounty hunter! Where are you!" but he only hears static "Silri, can you here me?! report!" again he only here static "Jammed!" continuing to run. "I'm gonna have to handle this myself." Taking out his Rawk chopped special, he heads to the warehouse. Bane using his jets to jumps over the fire he started, looking for sighs of Zann, dead or alive. Looking at the ground he see's foot prints "Looks like he lived, I'll fix that." Taking out his blaster he rushes in the direction Zann went. Tyber running comes upon the ware house, running inside he see's crates packed to the ceiling. Looking behind him for Bane, he see's he's not there, he opens one of the crates "Ahh, disruptors this is more like it." taking out one of the rifles he runs to hide and wait for Bane. Cad see's the ware house and the open door "Hiding won't save you Zann." Using his jets he doesn't go through the door but blasts through the windows. Landing on on of the crates he looks around for Zann. Then he see's him, just in time to avoid be hit directly by a the Disruptor rifle, but manages to fire a blast at Zann, hitting his rifle. Zann now takes out his own personal blaster, and fires a scatter shot at Bane, who is forced to jump to avoid the scatter, but one of his jets is blaster off in the process "Damn." Bane says, as he returns fire, taking cover behind on of the crates, which is being torn apart by Zann's blaster. "What you afraid of me now big man? You were so tough when you had a blaster pointed at my back." Bane not taking kindly to this pushes the crate off the stack an starts running and firing, but he can't get a beed on Zann, who's Rawk chopped special is allowing him to shoot with having to aim. Then is happens Zann lands a grazing blow on Banes hand, destroying his blaster and crippling his hand. "This isn't worth my life." Bane mutters as he arms his last detonater and throws it at Zann. As Zann takes cover from the blast, Bane fires up his one working jet to give him a boost out the window, but it partially shorts out and he has a rocky landing, hurting his leg. "Damn it!" taking off into the woods towards his ship. Zann get's up and brushes him self off, turns his cloak on and runs after Bane. Bane runs up to his ship and up the ramp. Sitting at the controls, he starts to power up his ship, the he hears a clicking noise. "Running away now? I thought you were after the price on my head?" Zann says as his cloak fades his blaster pointed at the back a Banes head. Cad stops what's he doing putting his hands up "Now, now Zann there's no need to do anything.....permanent." "May be convinced to let you live, if you answer one question for me." "Name it." "Who sent you after me?" "Jabba the Hutt, he was offering quite the reward for your head you should be flattered." Bane said as he slowly got up and turned to Zann, Tyber picked up a brief case "What's in here?" "My advance for for you life, take it consider it 'pain and suffering' payment. You know Zann a man of your status needs good men to work for him, I could... offer my services for a reasonable price." "Yes, I could use someone of your skill in the Consortium...or" Tyber in one quick movement points his blaster and Banes knee and blows his legs off. Shouting and rolling on the floor in pain Bane grips his stump of a leg. "Zann you bastard!" Tyber just turns and walks down the ramp of the ship "I'll get you for this Zann!!!" Bane shouts as he tries to get up, but then something lands in front of him, flashing and beeping "Ohh no..." In a huge blast the Thermal detonator blows the ship into scrap. Then his communicator come to life "Tyber I've been hearing blaster fire, but I was being jammed, are you alright." "I'm fine Urai, it's nothing I couldn't handle. Send for some men to pick up this equipment, we need to pay Jabba visit, he's got a date with a Rancor." WINNER: TYBER ZANN Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Tyber Zann won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vash The Stampede (by Ethank14) Vash is walking into a bar in the town of Augusta when he runsinto a cloaked figure whaling down the street as he walks past bane sticks out his arm and uses his stunner to zap Vash. However his "plant" powers make it quicky inert, hey what the hell was that for? vash yells at Bane. It's simple really, 60 billion double dollars whould really help my efforts to kill jedi. Wow youve had way to much alcohal today. Enough talk,he says as he pulls out twin blasters and starts firing at Vash. Vash of course runs away in order to get him out of the villiage so as not to harm any innocent people. finally after he comes accross a strange ship he turns and pulls out his special pistol and starts firing at bane who is following him on his hoverboots. They each shoot at each other bane getting hit inthe arm droping one of his blasters. hiding over the side of the ridge bade throws several plasma grenades blowing off vash's cypernetic arm and peircing his leg. as Banewalks twords him with his flamethrower Bane hears Millie and maryl coming over the ridge. Oh no, no ones gonna interupt us ashe shoots at them. This infuriates Vash and he activates his boot knife and starts stabing at Bane and avoiding the flamethrower. Vash however is hit and jups back and rolls in the sand to try to get rid of othe flames. . As bane walks tword the smoking Vash thinking the fights over vash's arm suddenly turn intothe angel arm and fires at Bane. Bane however activates his hoverboots and only gets grazed. As the smoke from the blastclears Bane is standing over Vash with his arm Missing. Vash however is ready and stabs him in the leg and knocks him out. Vash slowly carries bane to his ship and sets the corodinates for the last destination on the log Courisant. WINNER: VASH THE STAMPEDE Expert's Opinion Vash was better accustomed to fighting against bounty hunters. Though I would like to point out that the angel arm only destroyed the town, most of the casualties came from the riots after the fact. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. James Raynor (by Tomahawk23) No battle written. Winner-Cad Bane Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution to why Cad Bane won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Sixsix (by BeastMan14) No Battle Written 'Winner: Sixsix ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios